


October 8: Tights

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Fucking, Fishnets, Kinktober 2019, Tights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 8: Tights

"I look ridiculous," Amanda says as she adjusts her tights. "These are so dumb. Why would anyone put feathers on tights?"

Liv doesn't answer. She's a bit mesmerized by the way the bright blue fishnet tights cross over Amanda's legs. The feathers Amanda doesn't like are on the tops of her thighs, laid out to look like a peacock flare. The feathers look very soft, and Liv imagines placing her hands on top of them as she spreads Amanda's legs to eat her out. 

"Liv?" Amanda asks, having picked up that Liv hasn't said anything but not having picked up exactly why. "A little support for how dumb I look here?"

"I think they look good," Liv replies. "They fit the role you need to play, and I kind of like the feathers."

Amanda rolls her eyes. "Of course you do." She sits on the bed, and her already short skirt slides farther up her thighs. The fishnet goes all the way up, Liv realizes. "The only good thing I can say about them is at least they're open-crotched, so I don't have to wiggle out of them if I need to pee tonight."

And that, Liv thinks as she walks across the room, is entirely unfair. 

"Liv?" Amanda asks as Liv drops to her knees. "Are you--" Amanda swallows back the rest of her question when Liv places her hands on those feathers and presses her legs open. "Really?" Amanda asks, though she doesn't stop Liv from stroking the feathers or tracing a bit of the fishnet with her fingers. 

"Your legs look amazing," Liv replies. She's staring between Amanda's legs, at the panties that are covering the open crotch of the tights. "You look amazing, and I really, really like how these tights look on you."

Amanda shakes her head in amusement, then lifts her right leg and drapes it over Liv's left shoulder. "Just don't tear them. They are for work, you know."

Liv kisses Amanda's leg through the tights as she slips her hands under Amanda's skirt to pull down her panties. Amanda lifts her left foot so Liv can take her panties off her leg. Liv lets them hang off her right ankle rather than take them off completely. 

She strokes her thumb up and down Amanda's slit, loving the way Amanda shivers and her thigh clenches by Liv's ear. She brings her other hand to Amanda's cunt and spreads her lips at the top so she can see Amanda's clit. It's still hooded, and Liv leans in to lick and suck it.

"Ooh," Amanda breathes, pressing against Liv's face and cupping the back of her head.

Liv slides her tongue down, slipping it between Amanda's lips and using the tip of her nose to keep stimulating Amanda's clit. Amanda rocks against her face, and Liv responds by licking her deeper.

Amanda's phone suddenly pings, and Liv feels Amanda reach for it. She doesn't stop eating Amanda out. It's a text notification.

"Fuck," Amanda says, and the rocking of her hips gets faster. "That's the Vice guy I'm working with. He's early."

Liv doesn't respond with words. She rubs the thumb of her right hand over Amanda's clit while sliding two fingers of her left into Amanda's cunt.

"Liv, I have--" Amanda groans deeply as Liv finger fucks her hard and fast while massaging at her clit. "Liv. Shit."

Liv lifts her head to see Amanda's face. "Come on, sweetheart," she says. "Come on. Come on my fingers. You don't want to keep him waiting."

"He's--" Amanda groans again and slides her hand between her legs, pushing Liv's thumb out of the way so she can work her clit herself. "He's on his--"

There's a sharp knock at the door, the unmistakable three-tap rhythm of cops everywhere. 

Liv grins when Amanda looks at her, wide-eyed and desperate. "Coming!" Liv yells.

Amanda grits her teeth and rides Liv's hand hard, grabbing her by the wrist to hold her in place as she fucks herself to orgasm.

"Come on," Liv encourages her, pressing her clit again. "Come on. You can do it. You can come for me, sweetheart. I know you can."

Amanda gasps and clenches tight around Liv's fingers. She shivers and swears and pulls Liv's hand away before she's fully finished her orgasm. "Door," she says, licking the edge of her mouth and trying--and failing--to give Liv a dirty look. "Distract him."

Liv stands and wipes her face with her hand. "Yes, ma'am," she replies, then makes a show of licking her fingers. She walks to the door and takes a moment to steady her breath before she opens it. 

"Hi," she greets the detective on the other side. "Come on in. Amanda needs another minute."

"I'm early," the guy replies with a shrug. Liv knows she's met him, but damned if she can remember his name at the moment. 

"The tights for the look have been a bit of a problem," Liv says. "I'm gonna go help her finish getting ready."

"Sure," the detective says.

Liv walks back into the bedroom and takes in Amanda lying flat on the bed, skirt still hiked up, panties still around her ankle. "You okay?" she whispers.

Amanda turns her head to look at her. "Fucked out of my mind, but otherwise fine."

Liv smiles at her and holds out a hand to help her sit up. "If I'd known he was going to be early, I wouldn't have started anything."

Amanda snorts as she smoothes her hair. "Liar."

Liv can only chuckle in response. She crouches down and helps Amanda back into her panties, dragging them up her legs and over the tights. She smoothes down Amanda's skirt and traces the shape of her for a moment. "Try not to ruin them before you get home," she says. "I'd really like to have some proper time with them."

Amanda stands on her toes to kiss her, licking hard into Liv's mouth and biting her bottom lip none-too-gently. "I'll do my best."

Liv rubs her thumb just under Amanda's bottom lip, taking off a smudge of lipstick. "Go to work," she says, and she smacks Amanda lightly on the ass as she turns to leave.


End file.
